Wound That Would Never Be Healed
by Lovable Esme
Summary: "You don't know anything about living Hell." Balthazar told Dave about his past and his relationship with Veronica.


**A one-shot about Balthazar Blake sad story... R&R!**

"Again."

"I can't do it!"

"You must."

Dave Stutler sighed and sat on a chair and took off his 'safety clothes' as he called it.

"No, Dave, no resting."

"Balthazar, I've been practicing for hours! I need some rest! I'm tired!"

"You must practice so that you can defeat Morgana." Balthazar said as he approached his apprentice.

"You've making me go through living Hell!"

Suddenly Balthazar's expression was hard and cold. "You don't know anything about living Hell."

"What do you mean?"

But instead of answering Balthazar walked away from Dave toward the Enchantus. "You'll practice again in 10 minutes."

"Balthazar!" Dave called as he stood up, "What do you mean earlier? Is it about your past? Before you met me 10 years ago?"

Balthazar stopped flipping through the Enchantus pages. He turned around, but instead of the hard and cold expression, it was only sadness. "Yes."

Dave stood beside his Master and examined the page on the Enchantus Balthazar had opened. There was the picture of Balthazar and Veronica, they were happier there, like they were watching something or someone.

Balthazar lifted the Enchantus and walked toward a couch, he then placed the huge and thick book on his lap. "Come here, Dave."

Dave obeyed and took a seat beside Balthazar, who flipped through pages until stopped at one particular page. It showed two pictures, each was Balthazar and Veronica. Then there was a line that made three branches to three children, two boys and a girl, each has similarities to each other and to Balthazar and Veronica. Then Dave just realized that he was looking at a family tree.

"B-Balthazar, I don't k-know you have…"

"I _once _have children." Balthazar corrected, "Peter Alexander Blake, Arthur Charles Blake, and Roxanne Victoire Blake." He said those names with pure adore but also careful.

"W-where are t-they?"

"They died."

Dave swallowed hard, "W-what? H-how?" he knew he might have crossed the line, but his curiosity took over him.

"They were murdered at such young ages." There was a pause before Balthazar sighed. "You want to know the story?"

Dave nodded slowly, "A-are you going to t-tell me?"

"Not telling, it would be too hard, showing." The older man extended his hand in front of Dave, waiting for him to accept it.

Dave gulped before took Balthazar's hand, then the world around them spun and blurred. When the area getting clearer, Dave realized they weren't at the Lab anymore, they were at the middle of a village, in eight century Dave guessed.

"Veronica and I have three beautiful children," Balthazar said beside him, "They were so enchanted, especially sweet Roxanne."

Dave saw a man lowered his hood and shocked when he saw it was Balthazar. The woman beside him did the same and revealed that it was Veronica. Then a seven years old boy came running around them, he has dark shaggy hair and brown eyes, just like Veronica. Came a much older boy, probably ten, with dirty blond hair and blue eyes that was so similar to Balthazar, he held a four years old girl with wavy dark hair that grew past her shoulders and blue eyes. Veronica and Balthazar chuckled, and then the woman took the little girl from the ten years old boy and held her in her arms.

"Peter," Balthazar pointed the ten years old boy that now walking beside the younger Balthazar. "As you can see, has my feature. He also so responsible and always watched over his younger siblings."

"Arthur," he pointed the seven years old boy, "Are much like Veronica, he has her eyes and hair. He's a little bit mischievous and usually the one that makes troubles, but he always entertained his younger sister."

"And then Roxanne," Balthazar's eyes locked on the little girl in Veronica's arms. "A sweet child she is. Have my hair texture, my eye color, and Veronica's hair color and eye shape. Everybody adores her; she's a caring for a four years old girl, like her mother."

"Balthazar…" Dave didn't know what to say.

"No, you don't have to say anything, Dave." Balthazar said and the area around them spun again, Dave took one last glance to the family before he couldn't see them anymore.

The scene now was a garden, with trees and flowers. Veronica sat on one of the stone benches with the Enchantus on her lap. Sounds from two boys could be heard clearly; then Peter and Arthur appeared, they were fighting with wooden swords. Roxanne was crouching next to a flower bush, her little hand touching the blooming flowers gently.

"You cheated!" Arthur accused,

"No, Arthur, I am not!" Peter said sternly,

"Yes you are!"

Veronica looked up from her book to the boys but said nothing, she just watched them, clearly she knew when she needed and she wasn't right now.

"Well then, I shall kidnap your princess." Arthur said and picked up Roxanne, which fought for her will to be freed.

"No! Arthur I want to get down!" Roxanne shrieked,

Arthur laughed, copying an evil laugh. "No, dear princess, I will kidnap you from your knight!"

"Let her go!" Peter said in a knight tone, "It is my duty to protect her!"

Arthur grinned and ran around the garden, Roxanne on his back. "Mother, Arthur would not let go me!" Roxanne whined,

Veronica watched her children played and laughed. "You have your knight dear…"

Dave was so focused on the scene until he realized something. "They seemed fine." He said to the man beside him.

"For now, but soon I will lose them."

Just then the younger Balthazar ran into the garden, quickly approached his wife and whispered to her ear urgently. "The Morganians, they're here. We must save our children." Veronica gasped quietly, not wanting to alarm her children. "I'll prepare the horse for Peter to bring his siblings away."

Veronica quickly stood up and went to her oldest son. "Peter, Tu velim ad fratrem et sororem Merlinus ad castra equo vehi pervenire. Et proteget te in vitam." She whispered quickly to him.

**(Peter, I want you to bring your brother and sister to Merlin's castle, ride a horse to get there. And protect them with your life.)**

Peter nodded and took Roxanne from his brother. "We'll go for a horse ride, yes?" he then turned to his brother and gave a meaningful nod to him, Arthur knew what he meant.

"Yes Roxanne, now the knight will bring you with his horse." Arthur said to his sister,

"How about the kidnapper?" Roxanne asked,

"Oh I turn side, now I sided with you and will also protect you."

Roxanne nodded, "And Mother and Father?"

"We'll come in short time, Roxanne." Veronica said and caressed her daughter's hair.

Balthazar came with a horse. Peter handed his sister to their mother before climbed onto the horse. Arthur climbed behind him then placed Roxanne between them to shield her. Peter commanded the horse to go and they all disappeared into the woods.

Dave turned to his master; Balthazar has no expression on his face. "They all succeed to get away, which means they all save, right?"

Balthazar shook his head. "Yes and no. they succeed to get away from our house, but some Morganians caught them on the way, they never reach Merlin's castle."

The world spun again, but instead of another scene, Dave and Balthazar came back to the Lab.

"Then what happened? Why we came back?"

"I can't watch their deaths, not again. Their deaths permanent on my mind and Veronica's, but I can't bring myself to watch it again."

Dave just gonna say something when Balthazar began his story again. "Veronica and I came to where The Morganians caught them. But they hypnotized Peter and Arthur, making them fought with real swords until they killed each other in front of our eyes. They casted a killing spell to Roxanne, also in front of us, I could still remember her shrill cry from pain before everything went silent."

Dave shuddered at the thought; The Morganians killed three innocence and pure children in front of their parents. "W-why they k-killed your c-children?"

Balthazar sighed, "It just not because they would be three Merlinians, but also to broke me and Veronica."

"B-broke you and Veronica?"

"Yes, since their deaths Veronica depressed. She didn't eat, she didn't come out from their rooms; she just stayed there, unmoving, clutching every favorite thing of our children. She cried at night and like a zombie at day. She even tried to kill herself one day; luckily I found her and stopped her from doing such thing."

"B-Balthazar, I'm so sorry for them… You and Veronica deserved to be happy, with your children."

The older sorcerer turned to his apprentice. "Thank you, Dave."

Dave stood up, too quickly until he stumbled in a split second. "Okay then, let's go practice again!"

Balthazar raised a brow at Dave's sudden excitement. "What got into you?"

Dave shrugged, "Nothing."

"You still a bad liar, Dave."

Dave grinned, "Old habit die hard, huh?"

Balthazar smiled slightly before stood up. "I expect you will _real _plasma bolt when I came back."

Dave nodded and then Balthazar went out from the Lab. Truth to be told, Dave knew what got into him, the children of Balthazar, if they were here Dave would be embarrassed because can't even make a Plasma Bolt…

**Reviews please!**

* * *

**Just for a note, if you want to request about anything that involved the Sorcerer's Apprentice especially Balthazar and Veronica, just PM me! I would gladly make some other stories if you want! _**


End file.
